


Public Restroom

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Series: Taboo January [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Slut Dean Winchester, Come Swallowing, Drabble, Glory Hole, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: Written for the Taboo January Writing Challenge for the prompt: public restroom.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Taboo January [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593688
Kudos: 21





	Public Restroom

Dean swallowed another load of come as it threatened to leak from his mouth. The thick cock through the hole in the stall have one last twitch before the anonymous man pulled it back and placed it away. 

The salty taste lingered in his mouth, but Dean didn’t mind. It was just another night of being a public use fuctionary. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
